Titan's Bane
by dark the emo queen
Summary: Living my life was never easy. I was a refugee from Shiganshina I had seen first hand what the titans could do. Not many know at twelve what true fear is. But I did... I knew what fear was and I crushed my fear with rage. Rage at the titans for taking everything from me. That was the day I decided to join the cadets, The day I swore vengence, The day I met him.
1. prelude my mind is made up

Titans Bane

Summary:

Living my life was never easy.

I was a refugee from Shiganshina I had seen first hand what the titans could do.

Not many know at twelve what true fear is.

But I did... I knew what fear was and I crushed my fear with rage.

Rage at the titans for taking everything from me.

That was the day I decided to join the cadets,

The day I swore vengence,

The day I met him.

Prelude. My Mind Is Made Up.

My name, is Reina Wolfric, not many know my story, I was always just one of those people no one really cared about. I joined the cadets at the age of thirteen. it was my choice. my mind had been made up the day i saw my little brother eaten by titans, the day i turned twelve.

Xthree years after the titan attackX

"what is your name and where are you from cadet!" the camander yelled at me.

"Reina Wolfric! im from the Shiganshina district in wall Maria!" I awnsered placing my fist over my heart in a perfect salute my forest green eyes pools of steel.

the camander gives me a glaring look as if daring me to challenge him in any way before he moves on to another poor sap who flinched at him as he gets up in their face. I knew what this was for. it was to weed out the weak willed from the strong, a type of initiation raze. Something like this would never sway my determination. I look at all the cadets leaving out of their formation, almost half. all being carted away back to their loving families no doubt. they were pethetic.

"alright you lot! welcome to the hundreth cadet cour! your life from now on will be a living hell!" the camander yelled out over us. "my name is Edwin Allston! but you will adress me as sir or camander! i will be the one training you lot! in other words i will be your worst nightmare by the time you are through with your training!"

"sir!" we saluted in usion.

"dismissed training starts tomarrow at o' eight hundred hours!"

"sir!" we saluted once more before going off in diffrent directions.

I stayed, having seen a practice post for hand to hand combat. I ran a few laps then walked over to the post practicing my hand to hand fighting style by myself. although if anyone saw me they would think it was weird the way I was hitting the post, I didnt fight like most people did, all closed fist and brute force, I left my hand open sort of cupped in a way, it let me strike my opponate with quick precise blows that lowered the chance of me breaking my hand and ended up adding up and hurting a lot the longer the fight went on. my stamina was already high enough to fight for a few hours already thanks to all the fights I had when I was a street rat with my little brother, it was hard growing up but in this instance I was greatful for it. my eyes narrow as I hit the post once more. this was it I had made up my mind. I was a cadet now. and I planned to become something the titans themselves would fear. I would become their end.

Dark: Okay guys I didn't like the way my original chapters were so i'm reworking them. I cannot beleive it's been two years since I started Titan's Bane. I am so sorry I haven't updated it in so long the writers block is murder on me. but thank so much for sticking with it for so long if you have. I plan to try and update my unfinished stories one at a time unless I get writers block again then I will have to take a break from it. I'm starting with Titan's Bane and plan on moving to In A Killers Arms once I finish here. I hope you all stick with me until the end.


	2. Chapter 1 ODM gear

Disclamer: me and my dumb ass forgot to put the disclamer on the chaper before this one. lol sorry! I in no way own Attack on Titan or it's characters. i do howerever own my own OC's. thanks a million for reading this fic. ^_^

Chapter 1. The ODM Gear

the next day I awoke holding the small silver starburst pendant on the thin black cord around my neck close to me. my little brother had given it to me for my birthday. The cursed day an abnormal breached the wall and destroyed my once happy home. I never took that necklace off, it ment to much to me. I get up and brush my rather long crimson hair and dress myself before heading to the mess hall. I ended up bumping into this guy with long black hair held in a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. he wore the standard cadet uniform and gear with a long red scarf trailing down to his waist. he was blocking the door so I push past him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around ready for a fight, the guy I had just passed was gripping my shoulder rather painfully before he abrutly let go.

"u-um..." he was blushing. "y-you have very pretty red hair..."

I look at him like he had two heads.

'is this guy dumb?'

"thank you?" I said it like it was a question before continuing past him to get my food.

I take a seat in a corner by myself eating in silence. that is until a guy with short black hair and grey eyes sat in front of me a bored expression on his face. he leans back in his chair as he looks at me.

"you should cut your hair." he said bluntly.

"huh?" I asked somewhat confused.

"you should cut your hair it'll get in the way when your learning to use the ODM gear." he stated again but with more detail.

"uh right." I said touching my thigh length rust red hair it's not like I had accsess to scissors when I was living on the streets then again I most likely could have stollen a pair.

"my names Levi, whats yours?"

"Reina." I said. before getting up and heading towards the door.

"wait!" Levi yelled after me jumping up and following me. " I'll cut you hair for you if you want."

I look at him for a moment contemplating my desicion.

"no thank you." I said turning once more. "I can cut it myself."

X later that day X

I stood in the middle of three post attached to a rope on both of my sides the odm belt firmly on my waist.

"ready Wolfric!?"

I nod in complete confidence as the commander motions for me to be hoisted up. I balance myself spreading my feet a few millimeters apart. I look at the commander as he nods in approval and moves on.

I smirk running my hands through my newly cut hair. now it came just above my shoulders in a slightly spiked out way my bangs held back on the left side by my ear. I saw Levi give me a look that said he was not amused at my expression as he fell for what seemed like the hundreth time in a row. I laughed under my breath.

'hah!' I thought to myself but he shot me a look that said shut up.

"holy crap can you read my mind!" I yelled out before covering my mouth and blushing as the commander gave me a stern look. "s-sorry commander Allston."

this time Levi smirked.

Dark: well i hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of titans bane and yes this is set in a AU and a few years before erin, mikasa, and armin join the cadets.

Levi: *looks at dark*

Dark: uwahhhh! sexy! *falls back a guesser of blood shooting from nose*

Levi: read and review. *starts to mop up the blood* ugh so unsanitary.


	3. Chapter 2 Flying on Wings of Freedom

Chapter 2. Flying on Wings of Fredom

I use to think the Survey Corps was filled with the bravest of the brave. I wanted nothing more than to be like one of them. even as a nieve child I knew they were humanitys last true hope for ever regaining anything past the walls. even as a child I knew we were never ment to be held in by walls on all sides. my brother and I would sometimes lay awake at night in our little alley way we made our home and talk about all the things we'd do and see when we grew up and joined the corp. that dream never came for my brother. it makes me wonder if it had been me that had been eaten that day if he would have taken the same path I have. that's an anwser i will never have.

currently I was standing sandwitched in between Levi who was stairing ahead of him the look in his eyes intense and the guy who i had met on my first day who i found out was named Bennard Collons or just Ben for short, my fist clenched tightly in a salute as the commander was talking up on a stage. I had tuned out his speech having no interest in what he had to say about any of the other corps. most of the cadets in the top rankings would go for either the Millitary police or the Garrison. I on the other hand knew exactly where i was headed, being ranked fith in the cadet rankings allowed me to choose where i would be placed and i had already chosen even before i had become a cadet. I unlike the many other cadets had chosen to join the Survey Corps one of the most dangerous yet important corps. surprisingly i wasn't the only one to choose the Survey Corps, Levi had decided to join and so had Ben. although Ben said i was insane for deciding so soon without knowing my ability. i had just shruged him off. The commander finished his speech allowing us to relax and leave if we wanted to get some sleep before our first days.

Xthe next dayX

I awoke with a start having been pushed off my bed, my eyes wide when i realize that Levi was standing in my room looking annoyed as hell.

"what the hell Shorty!" I yelled at him glaring in his direction.

he twitched at the name before pointing to his attire. he stood there in white boxers, his arms crossed over his chest. I looked at him in confusion.

"why are you half naked in my room?" I asked tentivly a light blush on my face.

"this is my room idiot!" he growled out in annoyance. "couldn't you tell?"

my face heats up even more. his room? I look around noticing my pristene surroundings.

"wh-why am I in your room?" i stuttered.

"hell if I know!" he statted still obviously annoyed. "I just woke up to find you in MY bed next to me!"

my face turned a million shades of red at the thoughts running through my mind. I may only be fifteen now but I knew what sex was. I paled thinking the worse.

"n-nothing happend r-right?" I asked afraid of the anwser.

"what?! no!" Levi panicked waving his hands in front of him. "I went to sleep as soon as I made it to my room!"

I relax at his words but remained puzzled at how I had gotten here. just as I was about to get up out of Levi's bed a familliar face poked his head into the door.

"ya mind keepin it down?" he muttered seemingly unaffected by my perssence in Levi's room. "some of us are still trying to sleep it's eleven at night."

I blink.

"Ben did you see how Reina got here?" Levi asked.

"mm'hm, she just stummbled in here."he muttered clearly still half asleep. "kinda like she was sleep walkin or somthin."

I mentally facepalmed as Levi looked at me.

"you sleep walk?" he asked.

"sometimes. it doesn't happen often." I replied blushing lightly. "in fact i haven't done it since i joined the cadet corps. i guess it might have to do with what day it is."

Levi looked at me with a raised brow in questioning as Ben left stumbling to his room.

"my little brother was eaten by an abnormal on this day three years ago." I said to him before muttering. "that was one birthday i'd never forget."

Levi sat beside me before reaching an arm around my shoulders and giving me a somewhat akward one armed hug. it was then that I noticed the wetness on my cheeks, I was crying, I hadn't realized it. slowly i relax into Levi's embrace allowing myself to feel the comfort of another before moving away to wipe the tears away.

"thanks Levi." I whispered. "I-I needed that."

he only nods not knowing what to say. I smile softly to him before leaving his room. maybe he isn't the stick in the mud like i thought he was.

Dark: hey guys! so that was just a little fluff to get a small somewhat friendship going between Levi and Reina so tell me what you think. do you want more fluffy moments or would you rather have them be rivals in the titan killing department? next chapter! Reina's joined the Survey Corps! what will happen when she is placed in a squad and has to make one of the hardest desicions of her life? find out next time! oh and review!


End file.
